Hell's project
by XxNera123
Summary: The story of a normal world before something strange happened to come in the mail after school, is it a sign of hope or will it be the sign of misleaded love? if this isn't very good let me know, and if i should post more please let me know.


the day was normal as it can get to any other day of, waking up going to school walk to the station get on the train take it to the bus, then walk home do chores and such but, something else was different. the brunette could feel it in her bones as the shiver traveled up her spine as she put the key in the lock. as she did, she would normally go upstairs but a knock on the front door got her attention.. she sighed thinking it was something like kids or girl scouts, she shooed the dogs away as she opened the door. a huge box was there.. confused she looked at the man standing there holding a clipboard his black coat was rather strange same goes for his hair as its pulled back in a ponytail. i looked at him with his glasses before he pulled out a pen.

"miss. Anastasia Vasquez, Aka.. " he looked at the clipboard, "Nera, De Malus Vacin"

She blinked at the name, for it was her roleplay name, she was given after she "married" Cathedral, " yes, that is me.. "

he gave her the clipboard, where there was strange writing on it with a bottom line with an x on the bottom, " you have been chosen to have a test run with hell's project. sign on the bottom to agree with the terms.. "

"i'm not... selling my soul am i? " she looked at it cautious and looked at him holding the pen. he laughed, and shook his head.

"they did say you have some sense of humor.. but no.. The lord said your soul is not allowed to be taken. now please sign so i can bring this in.. " he smiled some as he lifted the wheeling of the box and started to come in she opened the door more as she shut it behind her, the box was rather big but thin, enough to hold a body in there if you would.. she read through it as best as she could before signing away. he already was in the living room laying the box down then leaned on the wheelie as she handed it to him.

"thank you the instructions are tapped to the box best read them before you open it." he smiled.

"instructions i... where'd he go?" she looked around as she noticed that the man was gone.. only the box laid.. She sighed as she went up to the box that laid down she reached over and pulled the instructions off and started to flip through the pages, " to turn on your project, ... you must press your lips to its to register DNA... Dna? what?... no responsible for death, life threatening illness, and attempted suicide or pregnancy... if you are not satisfied with this project or need help or questions please call the number below... well then.. lets get this opened up now shall we? " i looked down at the dogs and they looked at me with wagging tails as they laid on the couch. i got up and went to the kitchen got some scissors opened it up with it and moved the peanut shells as i did suddenly i saw a hand.. before i know it there was a body laying in the box.. semi tan skin long silver hair with black shirt with jeans that hang on his hips with boots. there was bracelets and watch on his wrists along with a ring or two... i blinked as i looked back to the book.. "just... a kiss huh?" i looked at his face and moved the hair away from his face seeing a strong noes with jaw line that was hard with stubs that needed to shave. i leaned down slowly looking at his lips unsure if this is right. but before i knew it.. i had kissed him soft and gently then something went to my hair pulling me closer and the lips i pressed against started to move against mine the kiss send shivers down my spine as it went more on and on... then i lift my head up panting confused to what happened and yellow eyes looked back to me. the body that layed unmoved looked at me with a smile,

"no, good morning?" his voice like melting rush of hot silk.. harsh from the kiss as it effected him too. i felt my cheeks grow hot, as i moved away as he sat up shaking the foam from his hair.

"c-cathedral?" i whispered as he shakes himself as he stood up the dogs were just as surprised as i was as i watched him gracefully step out of the box shaking what peanut shells were on him. i watched it all fall and the cleaning side of me that barely peeks her head up started to put the peanuts back in the box as he shook himself i digged around in it to see if there was anything else and to that fact i pulled out a bag full of clothes it seems and seems to be some money in there i'm guessing for his stay around here before he can get a job or something of the sort, i shrugged money i didn't see much use for it other then buying things i wanted or needed but i have what i need i was use to what not getting what i wanted but now.

i handed him his bag as the dogs started to sniff him and i picked up the box after shutting it tightly taking whatever was left in it to the garage well.. part way.

"let me get that," he spoke as he took the box from me and took it outside to the garage through the kitchen the laundry room then to the back door. i blinked watching him as i looked at his backside trying to see if its some kind of bad joke or something. oh let me explain this, The RolePlay i do was something i use to believe was real. like as real as a secret world that would make a difference in the world, the man that did the jack in the box thing was someone i created, my own little day dream and used a thing called "eye book" to show my friends that also believe that we have power.. i felt that power once i felt like i could feel wings sprout out my back and lift me up. i had many flying dreams and the feeling is just the same but watching this man.. come right out like from my mind or dreams. then again i don't remember much about the dreams. i looked around the living room i can nothing to trace him here.. until i saw his bag. i sighed as i picked it up and went to the kitchen set it on the table as i went to the fridge to get a drink and some fruit to eat. i suddenly felt just hungry as he came back in i had made a small bowl of fruit i think he could eat it with me. then i looked around for any leftovers and found some leftover meatloaf.

"how hungry are you by the way? " i asked him not moving my eyes from the fridge.


End file.
